You Look So Good in Love
by animefreak9708
Summary: Antonio and Lovino break up and Lovi finds love with someone else. Songfic, human names used, one-sided Spamano, Prumano. I'm really sorry, i suck at summaries. Please read.


I'm BACKKK! XD And I have another story with me. I am still working on The Nazi and The Prisoner, but I had this idea so I decided to write this. Now to clear some things- this is a one sided Spamano, the actual couple is Prumano. I personally like Lovi with many people and crack pairings such as Germano, Prumano, Romada etc...So if you don't like that **PLEASE DON'T READ**. I don't like losing readers, but I'd much rather have the person actually LIKE me story than hating it. Anywho..

Summary- Antonio and Lovino break up. Lovi finally finds love, just not with Antonio.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, its characters, or the song, only my story.

Song-You look so good in love by George Strait

* * *

"Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine. That flush on your cheeks is more than the wine. And he must do something that I didn't do. Whatever he's doing it looks good on you."

* * *

He's smiling that smile that could melt anyone's heart. It was a rare one, one that even I hardly ever saw. That makes it that much more special. There's a bright blush on his olive skin. He's so cute when he blushes. It's real easy to get him to blush, but this blush was different. This blush only shows when he's happy. Which from the looks of it...he is.

* * *

"You look so good in love. You want him, that's easy to see. You look so good in love and I wish you still wanted me."

* * *

I could still have him. I could be the one making him blush like that, but I'm not. I'm not because I fucked up. And because of that, he's happy with that damn albino. Not that I blame him, after what I did, and beside Gilbert's a good guy, a real sweetheart. I just wished I could go back and fix my mistake. What is that? You want to know what I did to let my little Lovi go. Eh, well…I cheated on him. It was stupid but I did it. And that wasn't the first time I did too. I was secretly having sex with Bella when Lovino wasn't home, or I'd say I was going out with some friends to the bar. I hurt the most perfect lover and person because I fucked some blonde Belgian slut. And I wish I could take that back, but I can't.

* * *

"He must have stolen some stars from the sky. And gave them to you, to wear in your eyes. I had my chances, but I set you free. And now I wonder why I couldn't see."

* * *

Lovino's beautiful hazel eyes twinkled. They held that look you get when you're with the one you love, which isn't me. He really is beautiful, both on the inside and out. Lovi's had a hard life; being constantly compared or forgotten completely in favor for your "perfect" little brother. That's probably the reason why he acts like he does. Why he curses at everyone, why he doesn't let anyone in scared that if he does they'll only hurt him. I don't blame him. I tried once to trade him for his brother myself, but after I saw how that hurt him because his efforts weren't good enough, I vowed to myself never to hut Lovino in anyway ever again. But I didn't keep it.

* * *

"You look so good in love. You want him, that's easy to see. You look so good in love and I wish you still wanted me."

* * *

Lovino and Gilbert seemed to be in their own little world on the dance floor. Gil was whispering something in Lovi's ear, only making him blush harder. Gilbert only laughed and gently kissed my- no not my little tomato. Both seemed happy, which is good. Lovino deserves love and now he has someone who will give it to him, since I couldn't. Gilbert is a really good guy, like I said. He's one of my best friend's. Or well, was one of them. Gil's always had a crush on Lovi, and after he found out what I did, he came over and said he wasn't going to be friends with someone who just hurt the most amazing person in one of the worst ways. After that he left and hasn't talked to me since. He's kept in touch with Francis, our other friend. That's how I found out that Gilly was able to swoon little Lovi. I'm happy for them, really I am. I just wish Lovino still wanted me.

* * *

P.O.V Change

* * *

The song was coming to the end. Gilbert twirled Lovino and pulled him into yet another loving kiss. The song ended when they pulled away. Lovi playfully slapped his Gilbert's shoulder and muttered something. Gilbert only chuckled and kissed the top of the brunettes head. "I'm going to get some drinks for us lieben," Gil said before heading off. Lovino sighed happily and sat at a table. Antonio saw everything from his spot at the bar. He saw Gil head his way and Lovi go towards a table. Antonio hadn't talked to either since that day, but enough was enough, and Antonio really wanted his tomate to know he was sorry. So the Spaniard gathered up his courage and stood from the barstool. He walked towards Lovino; the Italian had his back facing him so he didn't know what was coming. Antonio stood behind Lovi and hesitantly tapped his shoulder. The smaller male jumped and turned, looking up to see who touched him. His eyes widened when hazel met emerald. The older male scratched his neck nervously. "What do you want bastard?" Lovino spat each word in disgust. Antonio sighed and brought his arm down. "I just want to say, you look so good in love."

* * *

And FINI~! Hehe so anyways, so if it was rushed, confusing etc… And if you looked up the song, it's a really good one, i know i skipped a verse, it was just really long so yeah..I really hoped y'all enjoyed it. I'll get back to working on my other fic, oh to those who don't know The Nazi and The Prisoner is a Germano fi. Check it out if you want, I should have the 2nd chapter up soon, hopefully. Anyways, please R&R. Grazie! ^J^ ( hehe)


End file.
